


By Her Side

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Lapis Re:Lights
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lapis - Freeform, Lapis ReLights, Lapis Relights anime, Rosara, Rose - Freeform, Rose Tiara, Tia - Freeform, guys pls watch this show oh my yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Rosetta is beyond thrilled to have her childhood friend Tiara join her at the Legendary Academy. Even though their lower ranking is at risk of getting them expelled, there is so much she wants to do by her friend's side.
Relationships: Tiara & Rosetta, Tiara/Rosetta
Comments: 36
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I once again proved I have absolutely no self-control when it comes to fun series with cute girls who like each other and I wrote this the day after episode 1 aired, before Lapis even has a fandom category on any site yet haha
> 
> At this point, all I know about this series is what's been revealed in episode 1 and that's all. So I tried to just keep it all there and expand upon scenes that happened in canon so far, but just sprinkled in some of what I felt might be relevant, or have hopes for in future weeks of the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lapis Re:Lights.

By Her Side

Truth be told, Rosetta was absolutely _thrilled_ to discover her beloved Tiara had somehow managed to end up at the Legendary Academy with her after two years, three months, and fourteen days of them being apart.

That glee and excitement had admittedly made her a little blind to the fact that - perhaps - some of the things that went on around here on a daily basis might prove to be a _little_ overwhelming to someone who wasn't used to them.

Particularly the exploding arrows.

Presently, as one such arrow hits its target, the ensuing explosion bursts within the barrier in an eruption of flames and wind, and though the spell keeps the heat contained, the gust of air still snaps both hers and Tiara's hair and clothes back in a frenzy. To someone like Rosetta, it's just another everyday occurrence.

"You can basically take out a magical beast in one blow," she explains with a smile.

But as she turns her face to her childhood friend, she suddenly begins to understand this might not exactly be something she was prepared for.

Tiara's expression is frozen in spite of the flames, and as the winds die down, she begins to fall backward. It's such a surprise that Rosetta doesn't even have the time to remember how to reach out to grab her.

"Tiara? What's the matter? Tiara?! Tiara-!"

The poor girl hits the floor with a _thud_ , and the shock on her face finally melts away as her eyelids fall shut and her head lolls to the side. Rosetta's heart jumps in panic as she drops to her knees beside her, and the old nickname comes without thinking.

" _Tia_ - _!_ "

The commotion draws the attention of the professor and the other girls who had been engaged in the exercise. They all peer around the pillars separating the firing range from the observation area in a fluster.

"Eh? What happened?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Oh no! Is she okay-?"

"Sh-Should we call the nurse-?"

Panicked, Rosetta reaches out to her friend and touches her cheek. Tiara feels a little warm, but it isn't feverish - likely just from the hot winds a few seconds ago. And her expression seems rather peaceful, so other than the fact that she's passed out, she seems all right. At the very least, Rosetta is glad she seems to have only fainted from shock, and nothing worse.

Rosetta breathes a sigh of relief. She lifts her head now to call out and answer the other girls' question.

"No, that's all right. I'm going to take her to the lounge."

Rosetta carefully slips her arms beneath Tiara's knees and shoulders, bringing her into her lap and close up against her chest. She strains out to also hook the handle of her suitcase on her fingertips. She braces herself to stand, and gets to her feet slowly. Somehow the weight of the suitcase is much more of a struggle to handle than Tiara's weight is.

Rosetta gets her bearings, checking to make sure her friend is secure in her arms before dipping her head to the other students, and then turning to start back the way they'd come.

As she walks with Tiara in her arms, Rosetta gets several concerned stares cast her way, but she smiles and reassures them all. She's glad that Tiara doesn't feel too hot across the rest of her body, so it's unlikely it's a fever. She has to keep reminding herself it was just the result of the blast, and nothing more.

By the time Rosetta reaches the main building, her fingers are beginning to ache under the weight of the suitcase, and yet holding Tiara still doesn't bother her at all. The stones sense her presence and allow the doors to open, and she hurries inside as quickly as she can manage.

She's a little grateful no one else is here at the moment, or else she'd have some explaining to do as to why their newest student was passed out in her arms.

She hurries to the couch and crouches to her knees, letting the suitcase slip off her fingers and onto the floor at last. With a sigh, she now focuses on laying Tiara down as slowly and gently as possible, doing her absolute best not to jostle her.

When she's finally succeeded in laying her down, Rosetta heaves a long sigh. But the worry continues wiggling in her chest like a fish out of water. She can't help but reach out again to touch her cheek.

"Tia…"

She's worried. How could she not be? After all, Rosetta had seen her fall ill many times in their younger years due to her weak constitution. She'd thought Tiara had grown healthier with age, but she can't help being concerned at seeing her faint like that after they've only just been reunited.

Rosetta shifts her hand, turning it over to rest the back of it against Tiara's forehead. She doesn't feel warm anymore. The fear that it could be another bad sickness like in the past begins to fade from Rosetta's mind.

But just to be absolutely certain, she moves a bit closer to her from her spot kneeling on the floor and picks up Tiara's hand from where it's been draped across her stomach. Rosetta holds her hand for a second, relishing the familiar softness of her touch before she remembers the bigger issue here.

She turns Tiara's hand over and finds her pulse, holding two fingers against her wrist. She locates the clock on the far wall and tracks a minute, counting the beats of her heart until time is up; she's relieved to measure a healthy resting heart rate of about sixty.

"Thank goodness…"

She sits back with a sigh, wiping her forehead where she'd started to sweat a bit from worry, though she still keeps hold of Tiara's hand as well.

Rosetta is quiet for a moment, gently lacing their fingers together and giving her a soft squeeze before letting go. She lays Tiara's hand back over her stomach, then lifts herself up onto her knees.

"Tia…"

She makes a move to touch her cheek again, but just before she can make contact, Tiara mutters a soft little moan. Rosetta gasps.

"Tiara? Tiara-?" She withdraws her hand to clutch them together at her chest now.

Tiara slowly opens her eyes, and Rosetta whimpers in relief.

"Tiara-sama! Thank goodness you're all right."

It takes some restraint not to embrace her. Instead, she sits back respectfully as Tiara slowly pushes herself up, looking around.

"Where are we?"

"This is the academy's lounge," Rosetta explains. "Are you in any pain?" She can't help but still worry for her a little. After all, she had fallen flat on her back and hit her head.

But thankfully, Tiara presents her with a smile.

"I'm all right now, Rosetta- _senpai_." Tiara takes a friendly stab at her with the formalities, and Rosetta relents.

"Ah… Sorry, Tiara."

"As long as you take the hint." Tiara gets to her feet with ease now, and Rosetta is glad she doesn't seem hindered in any way.

Rosetta stands as well.

"Why don't we head to our dorms for the day?"

"Sure!" she beams, giving a salute. "Lead the way, captain!"

"But before that, we'll need to get a certain something."

"And what's that?"

Rosetta steps up to her and pokes a finger at the thin red ribbon on her chest.

"Your uniform," she explains. "I'll go ahead and get it for you, so you can explore upstairs."

"Okay! Thanks, Rose!"

Tiara smiles again, and Rosetta feels a flutter in her heart when she uses the old nickname. She feels she should be used to it by now, since Tiara's addressed her by it all day, but it still makes her happy.

So the two of them part for the moment, Tiara heading upstairs as Rosetta retreats to the main office to collect her uniform. It only takes about five minutes, and once she has the bag in-hand she finds herself scurrying up the stairs rather excitedly.

She still can't believe this is real, that Tiara had not only managed to make her way here all the way from Bristol, but she'd managed to walk through the Chairman's doors right as Rosetta had. She wonders if it had been anyone else if Tiara would have been assigned to their group instead.

Just thinking about it makes her want to frown, so she shakes it off and hurries to the roof.

And even before she reaches the top of the stairs, she can hear the voice of an angel drifting down through the cool night air.

Rosetta slows her pace now as she reaches the top, and finally comes to a stop beneath the archway. She finds herself gazing at Tiara's back, and that sweet, beautiful voice of hers carries out on the twilight breeze.

_"Oh guiding light, please shine upon us. Please shine upon us…"_

Though she only hears the end of her song, it still brings tears to Rosetta's eyes almost instantly. She wipes them away, smiling as she offers a soft applause and starts walking to join her.

"You sound as lovely as ever."

Tiara turns around in surprise, then pouts a tiny bit.

"You should've said you were standing there. How embarrassing…"

"That takes me back," Rosetta says. "Wasn't that…?"

Tiara perks up and gives her a small smile in return.

"Yeah. It's my sister's song." She moves aside where she'd been standing at the railing of the balcony, making room for Rosetta to join her. Rosetta gladly takes her rightful place by her side.

Tiara turns around to lean her back on the railing, facing away from this new town of her future, and instead looking back, just for the moment.

"I was always so sickly, so she'd always make me feel better with her songs."

As she recounts the old memories, Rosetta is once again reminded of the troubling times of their shared past, when Tiara would often be bedridden with terrible fevers.

All Rosetta could ever manage was to stand and whimper, never feeling like she could do anything to help.

But Eliza would be there at Tiara's bedside to sing for her every time without fail.

Rosetta always wished she could provide similar comforts for her somehow...

"Eliza-sama loves you very much and was always worried about you."

"Yeah…" Tiara mumbles. "Back then, things were still…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing!" Tiara gives her a reassuring smile, then leans back against the rail once more. "The reason I'm so much better now is because of my sister's songs. I'm sure of it."

Rosetta feels a wave of affection and adoration flood her heart, gazing at her strong and pure-hearted profile as a small breeze passes over them. She smiles too.

"Yes. I'm sure it is."

The wind strengthens just a little, stirring up their hair and caressing their skirts.

Rosetta looks out over the twinkling lights of the city and closes her eyes, breathing it all in. It's the first time in two years, three months, and fourteen days she's gotten to breathe in the night air with Tiara by her side. If she could be a little selfish, she'd wish to always be able to share her future days and nights with Tiara, too.

"What a nice breeze."

She reopens her eyes and turns to her friend, only to find Tiara's eyes closed once again. She's hunched over slightly, leaning in a comfortable stance against the rail, as if she'd simply fallen asleep on her feet.

And with the wind flowing gently through her hair, the city sparkling far below, and the calm night blanketing all around them, Rosetta believes she's never looked more beautiful.

She reaches for her, gingerly brushing the backs of her fingers across Tiara's cheek. She twirls a lock of her sunset-red hair, letting the strands slip through one by one, each like its own string of fate. If even one of them can connect back to her, Rosetta will be more than fine with that.

She lingers here with her, admiring Tiara's quiet beauty, and by some miracle resists the urge to kiss her.

Moments pass them by, until Rosetta is aware it's nearly time for the Lapis group to have supper. She wraps her arm gently across the small of Tiara's back, carefully coaxing the sleeping girl away from the edge.

"Tiara?"

Tiara moans softly, unconsciously turning toward her to rest her head on Rosetta's shoulder.

"Rose…"

Rosetta wants nothing more than to stay like this with her forever. But she can't let her own selfish desires get in Tiara's way of doing whatever it is she came here to do.

"It's time for supper," she murmurs, gently brushing her head against hers. Tiara yawns a little, but eventually steps away from the balcony with her.

"Okay."

She doesn't open her eyes right away, and seems perfectly content to walk with them closed for a moment, entrusting herself to her childhood friend. Rosetta keeps an arm around her and guides her as far as the staircase.

"All right, you've got to open your eyes now."

"Right." Tiara does as much, and when she looks up at her, it's like gazing into two endless summer skies. "Thanks, Rose."

Rosetta dips her head to conceal her blush.

"It's fine. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

And so they head down the stairs together, and Rosetta savors the last few moments she'll have alone with her before they inevitably join the others.

And they'll still have to figure out a rooming situation, and there's also the fact that she has yet to tell Tiara about the ranks and risks of being a fellow Lapis like herself.

But Rosetta is certain that no matter what happens from here on out at the Academy - even if she gets herself expelled - she'd rather have done so with Tiara by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 was just as beautiful and gay as the first so I just had to do more of them...
> 
> Also, I'm having Rosetta refer to/think of Tiara as her "princess" because let's be honest, isn't she? To her, if not literally.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lapis Relights.

Chapter 2.

It's nearly curfew by the time Rosetta and Tiara arrive back at their dorm room from town that evening. After the hectic afternoon of chasing ducks and one another around, on top of their final stop together to observe the Orchestra, the events of the day are finally catching up to them.

Rosetta implores Tiara to use the restroom and get dressed for bed first, sitting patiently with a book in her lap until her roommate reenters.

"Ahh~" Tiara sighs, running a towel through her damp hair. "That feels so nice. I needed a shower!"

Rosetta puts her book down all too eagerly and makes room for Tiara to sit beside her on the couch.

"Tia." Her heart still flutters every time she calls her by the old nickname now. "If you'd like, I can do your hair for you. Just like old times…" She trails off, blushing slightly as a wave of nostalgia floods through her.

Tiara lets her towel fall around her shoulders and smiles.

"Sure!" Bounding over, she sits beside Rosetta on the couch. "Then after you shower, I'll do your hair for you, Rose!"

"Eh? Oh, you don't have to-"

"But I want to!" Tiara tilts her head. "Is that okay?"

"O-Of course!"

"Great!"

For now, Tiara sits up straight, admittedly a little eager to get her hair dried and brushed for her. Other than Rosetta, Eliza was the only one to ever really do this for her in the past, and it's been a long time since then.

Rosetta inches closer to her from the side, coaxing Tiara to turn and give her her back. She leans over to pick up Tiara's brush from the nearby table, then places it in her lap.

First, Rosetta slides the towel from her friend's shoulders, softly padding it against the back of her neck before gathering her wet hair into it and rubbing a little. But after doing this for only a few seconds, Rosetta pulls her hands away.

"Tia? Is it all right if I use magic?"

"Huh? You can do that?"

"Yes. So long as it's for mundane tasks and nothing too extravagant, we're allowed to use it on our own terms at school."

"Oh!" Tiara beams at her from over her shoulder. "Then sure! Go ahead!"

With permission given, Rosetta murmurs a small spell that creates a heat at her fingertips. Gently, she cards through Tiara's hair, and with every stroke of her fingers more and more of the wetness dissipates in an instant. The heat of her spell is very mild, but even so she takes great caution when handling her princess' safety. She works very carefully, making sure never to touch her skin or back for too long.

Tiara makes a humming sound and slowly eases back against her touch, slouching a bit.

"Tia?" Rosetta's voice is a bit high with concern. "A-Are you all right?"

Tiara simply tilts her head back with a smile.

"Yeah! It feels so nice, Rose! You're so warm!"

"It's just the spell," she chuckles.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Tiara wiggles her shoulders in delight. "Somehow, I get the feeling if it was anyone else doing this for me, it wouldn't feel quite as warm."

"Wh… What does that mean…?" Rosetta tapers off, bowing her head in an effort to hide how pink her face has become. In terms of heat, Tiara is right in the sense that Rosetta is certainly radiating quite a lot of it now. She continues pawing through Tiara's hair for a moment until it's completely dry, then cancels her spell.

"There. Is it okay if I brush it for you?"

"Of course!"

So Rosetta picks up the brush in her lap and begins at the ends of Tiara's hair, brushing the tips at the center of her back. Tiara begins to hum the song she'd sung on the roof on the day of her arrival, and Rosetta can't help but smile and hum along with her.

She works her way up Tiara's back, making absolutely certain not to tug or pull a single precious strand. She presses her free hand against Tiara's back so the brush won't accidentally snag.

Tiara continues humming her song, leaning back against her so much that Rosetta is starting to fear she might be falling asleep. She brushes her roommate's hair for several minutes until it's perfectly smooth from top to bottom.

"There." Rosetta indulges herself for a moment, picking up a few locks of it and letting it slip through her fingers. The scent of cherry shampoo drifts up to her nose, and she inhales deeply. But she jolts when Tiara suddenly lets herself slouch back completely into her chest.

"Thanks, Rose!"

"Tia-" Rosetta catches her around her waist, instinctively pulling her close. Tiara giggles and snuggles up against her.

"You've always been taking care of me," she sighs. "So let me repay the favor, okay? Go take your shower, Rose!"

"Right. As you wish."

"Huh? Were those formalities I heard?"

"I mean- yeah. Okay."

Tiara giggles again, and Rosetta feels another blush forming on her cheeks.

As Tiara sits herself up again, Rosetta stands, gathering her nightgown before taking her leave to the restroom. She has to admit she showers a bit more quickly than usual, probably because she's just excited to get back to her. Before she knows it, she's scrambling to get into her nightgown and hurrying back into the main room.

Tiara is seated in the same spot, wearing an expectant smile.

"That was quick!"

Rosetta's heart bounces lightly. It's the first time she's come out from a shower to see her waiting for her in over two years now.

Tiara waves her back over, and Rosetta obeys, already patting her own towel through her hair as she sits.

"Please don't worry about it too much," she says.

"What are you saying? I can't let you go to bed if your hair is still even a little bit wet. What if you catch a cold, Rose?"

"I'd much rather it be me than you."

Tiara pouts up at her chidingly.

"That's no fair, Rose."

"No. I really mean it." Rosetta looks back at her with eyes that glimmer with the beginnings of concern. "You've done your fair share of being sick in the past, Tia. I don't ever want to see you like that again. Not even a little cold." Her heart hurts just to think about it, just to remember all those times in the past when Tiara had been bedridden with awful fevers, some of which had nearly claimed her life-

"Okay." Tiara's soft, apologetic voice pulls Rosetta out of the painful memories and back into the present. Tiara is gazing up at her with gentle blue eyes. "Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"N-Not at all!" Rosetta holds up her hands defensively. "I'm the one who's sorry!"

Tiara gives her a hopeless smile.

"Look at us. We haven't changed a bit, have we?" She reaches out and rests her hand over Rosetta's. Rosetta tenses and relaxes at the same time, but a smile comes to her lips.

"Yeah. We really haven't."

With the little mishap behind them now, Tiara turns her around and begins to rub the towel through her long, hip-length hair. Rosetta now understands why Tiara had leaned back against her so much earlier. As her princess touches her back lightly, Rosetta finds herself wanting to ease toward her more and more.

"I can't believe how much longer your hair's gotten, Rose!" Tiara comments. "I mean, it was always long, but it seems even longer now!"

"You think?" Rosetta picks up a lock of blue and pinches it, contemplating. "Do you think I should cut it?"

"Huh? No way! That's not what I meant! I love your hair, Rose!" Tiara gives her a comforting pat on the back. "But I mean, if you did wanna cut it, I'm sure you'd look great that way, too!"

Rosetta is filled with another surge of warmth, even in spite of the fact that there's no heating spell being used at the moment.

"Thank you. I think I'd like to keep it long, though."

"Yeah!" Tiara smiles. "I think it suits you!"

She continues rubbing the towel through Rosetta's hair to dry it, and again, Rosetta feels the urge to lean back.

"Tia? If it would be easier for you, you can use a heating spell too," she offers. "I know I have a lot of hair…"

But Tiara shakes her head.

"That's okay! I'm not too familiar with that spell and I don't wanna end up accidentally using it too strongly. If you're all right with it, then I think I'll just do it this way!"

Rosetta dips her head.

"Of course. Actually… I think I kind of prefer this way…"

"Rose, you're so cute!"

"E-Eh-?!"

"See what I mean?"

Rosetta feels her face getting much hotter than before and promptly turns away. Tiara laughs lightly as she continues drying her hair for her.

Eventually, the humming starts up again, and Rosetta closes her eyes to enjoy her princess' presence. While she herself had often taken care of Tiara when they were younger, it wasn't often that Tiara was well enough to do these sort of things for her in return. Or even when she had offered, Rosetta had been far too bashful to allow it.

But now that they're somewhere new, alone together in their very own room…

Just thinking about it makes Rosetta's heart pound all over again.

She lets Tiara's beautiful humming voice fill her ears and soothe her soul. Combined with her ministrations at Rosetta's back and her calming presence in general, it's all very relaxing.

By the time Tiara sits back with a satisfied sigh, Rosetta has nearly fallen asleep.

"There!" Tiara says in triumph. "All dry! Now I'll start brushing. Is it okay if I use my brush?"

"I don't mind," Rosetta murmurs. She feels Tiara shift closer behind her now, and then a soft hand is touching her back to begin gathering up her hair.

Rosetta opens her eyes and reminds herself of how to breathe. She'd never asked any of her other roommates to do these sort of things for her, and even if they'd offered, she would always politely decline. These are the sort of private moments she'd rather keep exclusively between herself and Tiara.

She can't remember the last time she's had someone else brush her hair for her. It's impossible not to lean back into her touch, or let out occasional little sighs of content.

At one point, when Tiara is brushing about halfway up her back, one of those sighs ends up sounding more like a whimper. Tiara stops immediately and puts her hand on Rosetta's shoulder.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Eh? Y-Yes! I'm fine! More than fine! I was just… really relaxed…" Her face is red again in seconds, and she has to bring her hands up to cover it a bit. Tiara moves closer until she's more or less leaning against her.

"Are you sure? I didn't tug your hair, did I?"

"Not at all." Rosetta offers her a reassuring smile. "It feels really nice, Tia. You're really good at this."

"You think so?" She grins, then gets back to brushing. "I'm glad. It's the least I can do for you, Rose."

"You do plenty," Rosetta assures her. "Just you being here is more than enough for me, Tia."

"Rose!" Tia drops the hair brush for the moment in favor of throwing her arms around Rosetta. "I'm glad you're here, too!"

Rosetta freezes at the sudden hug, but quickly melts into it. She leans back against Tiara, who readily snuggles up to her. She drapes herself there like a blanket, resting her chin on Rosetta's shoulder and nuzzling against her cheek. Slowly, almost cautiously, Rosetta lifts her arms to lay them over hers.

When she closes her eyes and concentrates, she can feel Tiara's heart beating softly against her back. She has to wonder if Tiara can feel hers, too, as it's going quite fast at the moment.

The two of them are silent for a few seconds, relishing the comfort of being so close once again. Then, Tiara seems to remember the task she'd presented herself with.

"Ah, lemme finish your hair!" She eases back, and Rosetta almost pouts a tiny bit, but catches herself. After all, she still gets to enjoy Tiara's proximity and her soothing hands working through her hair and brushing against her back.

A few moments later, Tiara is stroking the brush from the top of her head all the way down to the small of Rosetta's back in long, smooth strokes.

"There! All done! How did I do?"

Rosetta reaches back to gather her hair against her forearm, letting it slide across her skin.

"It feels wonderful! Much better than it ever feels when I do it myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad!" Tiara puts the brush aside for now and lets out a yawn. She slouches up against Rosetta's side, hugging her waist. "All that running around town chasing Alfred is catching up to me now," she sighs.

Rosetta's expression softens with just a hint of concern.

"You should get some rest." Tentatively, she drapes an arm across the girl's shoulders, welcoming her closeness. Tiara sighs again.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry we followed you around today without telling you properly. It was my idea."

Rosetta moves a little closer to her.

"It's fine. To tell the truth… it made me a little happy that you were worried about me…"

Tiara lifts her head to meet her eyes fully now.

"Yeah. I was just worried. Everyone else was saying how you might be meeting with someone in secret…"

"Eh?" Rosetta blinks, feeling another small blush coming on. "Meeting with someone? Like who?"

Tiara slumps her shoulders a little in a way that's just downright adorable.

"I don't know… Like a boy or something…"

"A bo-" Rosetta nearly shrieks out loud at the thought. She shakes her head vigorously, gripping Tiara a bit tighter in the process. "No way! Absolutely not! I wasn't meeting with anyone! The only boys I ever talk to are for my pet-sitting jobs, but it's only about work! Nothing else!"

Tiara blinks up at her slowly.

"Really?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Rosetta frantically tries to reassure her. "I'm not even interested in boys! Not even a little bit! The only one I'm interested in is-"

She quickly cuts herself off, slapping a hand over her mouth before she can say anything reckless. But of course, she'd said too much now, and Tiara is anxious to hear the rest.

"Huh? So you _are_ interested in someone, then…?" Her shoulders slump again, and this time it's less cute, and more sad. "So you _do_ have someone you'd go off to meet outside of school, then…"

"Eh-?!" Rosetta feels the misunderstanding has gotten out-of-hand. "T-Tia, wait! It's not what you're thinking!"

"It's not?"

Rosetta shakes her head rapidly, then grasps both of her princess' hands in hers. She squeezes them firmly and stares earnestly into her eyes.

"Tia. The only person I'd ever make arrangements to meet with or have an interest in… is you."

She can't believe she'd said it. Her heart backflips, and her face begins to heat up all over again. But she needs Tiara to know the truth.

Tiara looks up at her with surprise, blinking slowly.

"Me…?"

Rosetta nods.

"Yes. S-So long as that doesn't inconvenience you…"

"What are you saying? Of course it doesn't!" Tiara wiggles her hands free of Rosetta's grasp just so she can throw her arms around her in a hug all over again. Her weight ends up bowling Rosetta backward onto the couch, and she frantically makes sure to lock her arms around Tiara to keep her from slipping off she lands on top of her.

"T-Tia-?"

"I'm so relieved!" Tiara sighs, nuzzling against her neck. "I wasn't sure what I'd do if I found out you had a boyfriend or something."

Rosetta nearly chokes.

"Never! I would never!"

"Thank goodness…"

Rosetta feels her sigh, sinking all of her weight on top of her now. She slowly begins rubbing her hands up and down Tiara's back. And she has to admit, the thought of Tiara being relieved that she wasn't meeting with anyone makes her heart happy.

They lie there for a moment on the couch until Tiara yawns again. Rosetta smiles.

"All right. It's time for bed now. I mean it."

"Mm but you're so comfy, Rose…"

As Rosetta sits up slowly, she takes care to keep Tiara steady in her arms, as it's evident the red-haired girl is more or less asleep already. Heaving a sigh, Rosetta brushes a lock of hair from her princess' face.

"I guess I'll carry you to bed."

She gathers Tiara into her arms and stands slowly before crossing the rooms and lying her down on her bottom bunk. Rosetta pulls the covers down as best she can and arranges them over Tiara, then fluffs her pillow a little. Tiara blinks her eyes open blearily and gives a tired smile.

"Rose…?"

"Yes?"

Tiara fidgets a tiny bit, gripping her blankets to her chest.

"Do… Do you think you could stay with me tonight? I'm a little chilly…"

"Eh-?" Rosetta is instantly thrown into a state of panic. She quickly sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out for her. "You're cold? Do you feel sick?"

"No, no-" Tiara shakes her head. "Not like that."

"Let me check if you have a fever." She rests the back of her hand on Tiara's forehead for a moment and frowns. "You do feel a little warm-"

"Rose!" Tiara shakes her head. "I'm fine. _You're_ the one who feels warm because you're getting all worked-up." Tiara folds both of her hands around Rosetta's now and smiles calmly up at her. "I'm not that kind of cold, Rose. I just… thought it might be nice to… be close to you. That's all… Unless it's a bother-"

"N-Not at all!" Rosetta cries. "Then if you're sure you're all right… I wouldn't mind staying here with you…"

Her heart starts to pound again. They hadn't slept in the same bed together since they were children. She wonders how different it will be now that they're older, now that Rosetta has these feelings for her...

"Tia." She swallows, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I-If you feel uncomfortable or anything, then please tell me. I'll leave if you want me to."

"Don't be silly." Tiara lifts her arms up and opens them wide, beaming up at her invitingly. "I want to be with you, Rose!"

Rosetta's heart throbs. She feels like she might start crying. Smiling, she dips her head and slowly eases herself down into her princess' embrace.

As they situate themselves beneath the blankets, Rosetta gives a whistle to turn off the lights. She's nervous about her weight being on top of Tiara like this, as she _is_ older and taller than her.

But Tiara seems perfectly content to lock her arms around her and use her as a blanket. She gives Rosetta a tight squeeze, wiggling snugly beneath her.

"Rose, you're so warm~"

"Tia…" Rosetta trails off for a moment, still bracing as much of her weight as she can on her elbows on the mattress on either side of her. Tiara notices she's holding back and coaxes her with a few soft pats on the back.

"Rose, you can relax."

"Are you sure?" she frets. "Am I too heavy? Can you breathe all right?"

"You're not heavy at all! I'm fine, Rose!"

Rosetta swallows, but gradually begins easing her full weight on top of her now. Tiara hums in delight and lets out a long sigh.

"It's so comfy…"

Rosetta is still a bit stiff though, being so close and intimate with her. There's a rampant throbbing in her chest, and her breath isn't seeming to work properly. After a moment, she feels Tiara running a hand lightly up her side.

"Rose? Are you okay? Your heart's pounding."

"E-Eh? Th-That's-! I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Is this too much for you?"

"N-Not at all!" she squeaks. "I would love to sleep here with you, Tia! Honestly!"

Tiara smiles.

"Okay. Then let me help you relax."

She starts tracing her hands over Rosetta's back in calming patterns, occasionally carding through her hair and moving it to one side.

Rosetta breathes in deeply and lets herself begin to relax fully against her in the process. She slips her arms around Tiara's sides in turn, giving her a gentle squeeze. Tiara half-chuckles, half-yawns, reaching up to cradle Rosetta's head against her chest. With a gulp, Rosetta complies, resting her head sideways against her collar.

Tiara gives a little grunt of satisfaction, then begins to hum her sister's song softly.

Rosetta feels the little vibrations in her throat as she lets out the familiar tune, and it makes her heart giddy. Combined with Tiara's gentle hands still petting over her back, Rosetta doesn't stand a chance.

Heaving a long sigh, she closes her eyes now, pressing her ear over the center of her chest. Tiara's heartbeat fills her head, and calms her own pulse as well. It's a soft and steady rhythm, not at all like the times when she'd been ill and her heart had been racing so hard it hurt her. This is a happy pulse, one that is healthy and beautiful.

Rosetta smiles as she listens, hugging her princess a little tighter.

Tiara was right. The warmth they're sharing with each other now is so wonderful, Rosetta fears she might never get up in the morning, and instead will sleep in with her all day like this.

The moments drift by, and just as Tiara is finishing her song, another yawn interrupts her.

"Mmhm, Rose? Are you comfortable now?"

"Yes," she sighs. "Please don't worry about me, Tia. This is the most comfortable I've ever been in my life… But are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"No way!" Tiara gives her another squeeze, then lets out a long exhale. "Rose… I'm so glad you're here with me…"

Rosetta snuggles closer.

"Me, too. I'm so happy I can be with you again, Tia."

There's another beat of silence, and then another yawn.

"Goodnight… Rose…"

"Goodnight, Tia."

By now, their heartbeats have synched up, lulling both girls into a warm and cozy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If they keep being so cute and getting so many sweet moments together, I might write a chapter a week like I did with other series... For this one, I already have a couple more in mind, but I'm waiting a bit to see if the anime does anything first...
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new, just going straight off episode 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lapis ReLights.

Chapter 3.

"Tia!"

"Is she okay?!"

"Get ahold of yourself!"

"Geez, not again!"

The shrill shrieks of Rosetta and her classmates echo around the bathhouse as everyone jumps up in a panic. Tia is still submerged at the bottom of the bath, her eyes glazed over as if she'd been paralyzed. Rosetta snaps herself out of it quickly and crouches down to gather her princess into her arms, lifting her up out of the water.

"Tia! Tia!"

Tiara coughs a few times, sputtering water and speaking in a dizzy voice.

"I'm… fine… Rose…" But after that she loses consciousness.

"Tia!" Rosetta wails, getting to her feet as swiftly as she can manage.

By now, the rest of her friends have already wrapped themselves in towels and brought some for Rosetta and Tiara as well. Rosetta tends to her roommate first and foremost, drying her off as best she can before gently wrapping her up, then hurriedly does the same for herself.

"Geez," she frets. "Why does something like this happen almost every day…?"

"Should we get the nurse?" Lavie asks.

Rosetta cradles Tiara in her arms for a moment, cupping her face gently. To her relief, Tiara is breathing slowly and normally, as she would when she's asleep.

"No," she replies. "I think she's all right." She feels as though she's had this same conversation before multiple times with multiple people, all because her princess is quite prone to such accidents, it would seem. "I'll take her back to our room and put her to bed," she decides.

As Rosetta hooks her arm under Tiara's knees and slowly stands, Emilia approaches her a bit timidly, which is exceedingly rare for the proud and poised noble.

"Um… Rosetta-san?" she says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Really."

Rosetta smiles up at her reassuringly.

"It's all right. I know. Tia's a bit scatterbrained sometimes. We told her about your Energy Drain, but she must've just been so excited it slipped her mind."

"I see." In spite of the hand Emilia had inadvertently played in this little accident, she smiles. "Don't worry. She only touched me for a few seconds. It wasn't long enough for my Energy Drain to actually affect or take from her life force. Such a brief touch would only take her conscious for a while and nothing more."

Rosetta is admittedly relieved to hear that. Her stomach had been twisted with worry to think Tiara might have lost even a second of her life, and Rosetta had been unable to do anything about it. She breathes out slowly, glad Emilia had told he was much.

"I see. That's a relief."

Emilia fidgets a bit, looking away.

"I hope Tiara-san recovers quickly."

"Thank you."

With this awkward, but meaningful exchange, Emilia takes her leave to join her teammates again, and Rosetta's own teammates hurry back to offer their support.

"Take care of her, Rosetta," Lynette whimpers.

"If it gets bad, take her to the nurse," Ashley says. "Or call us. You don't have to do this alone, you know."

Rosetta smiles and dips her head.

"I will. Thanks, you guys."

They bid each other goodnight for now, and the other three return to the showers to finish washing their hair.

Rosetta brings Tiara back to the locker rooms where they'd pre-prepared their nightgowns in their cubbies. For the sake of convenience, she uses magic to quickly dress both Tiara and herself, then uses a familiar warming spell to quickly dry them both off thoroughly. Tiara makes cute little tired moans in her arms all the while, but she doesn't wake. Rosetta fretfully cards through her bangs.

"Geez… Tia, you've gotta stop doing this. My heart can't take it…"

With a sigh, Rosetta begins carrying her back to the dorms, sheepishly smiling and explaining "she just fell asleep!" to every concerned passerby.

The hallways become empty as she reaches theirs, quickening her step just a little. Tiara makes another small sound, and when Rosetta glances down she finds her princess' eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Tia! Oh, thank goodness!"

Tiara blinks away the misty look clouding her vision until recognition sparks.

"Rose… What happened…?"

"You touched Emilia."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. As long as you're all right. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine! Totally fine!"

"That's a relief. You had me worried."

"Sorry. You guys told me about Emilia but I totally forgot…"

"It's all right. She said such a small touch with her wouldn't affect you badly. But still, from now on-"

Rosetta cuts off suddenly when a rush of lightheadedness assaults her, seemingly out of nowhere. Wincing, she drops to one knee, but makes sure to keep Tiara steady in her arms. Tiara shrieks.

"Rose? Rose?! Are you okay? What's the matter-?"

Now, it's Tiara's turn to worry as she reaches up to hold either side of her best friend's face. Rosetta's eyes have the same dizzy haze Tiara images her own had had earlier when she'd passed out. Her heart jumps into her throat.

"Rose-?"

Rosetta shakes herself off slowly, trying to let her vision refocus.

"Sorry… it's nothing…"

"Rose! This isn't nothing! Did you touch Emilia, too?" Tiara strokes her fingers gently across Rosetta's cheek, and Rosetta leans into her touch.

"No… This is probably just more aftereffects of Lavie's spell from earlier."

"Lavie's…?" Tiara tilts her head. "You mean the physical enhancement spell?"

Rosetta nods. "Yeah. Since it gives you a big physical boost when the spell is active, it drains you really quickly once it wears off. That's why I was so out-of-it during the game and had to sit out for a while."

"B-But you seemed fine after that!" Tiara frets. "So why is it happening again now?"

"Like I said, just aftereffects, or a delayed reaction." Though her brow is furrowed a bit, she offers a smile to reassure. "I'm all right. I just feel tired, is all."

"Rose…" Tiara sighs in relief, slowly wrapping both arms around her shoulders to pull her close for a brief hug. "I'm glad you're okay. But you're not carrying me the rest of the way back, then! _I'll_ carry _you!_ "

"E-Eh?" Rosetta swallows, clinging a bit more tightly to her roommate's back. "Th-That won't be necessary-"

"Am I hearing formalities?"

"N-Not at all- I-I mean, of course not... I just mean I could never ask you to do something like that-"

"You're not asking me," Tiara reasons. "I'm offering. Or rather, at this point, I'm ordering it." She eases back from their embrace and gives Rosetta a stern look. "Okay? This is an order, Rose. I'm carrying you back."

Rosetta feels her face heating up as if she'd just went form the bathhouse to a sauna. She quickly shakes her head.

"B-But! You only just collapsed a few moments ago yourself, Tia!"

"And I told you, I'm fine!" she pouts. "I can handle this much!"

"But I am much too heavy for you-"

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"N-No! Not at all! I just-"

"Rose." Tiara cups her face again, making Rosetta look into her eyes. Rosetta can't bear it. She feels too warm already, and now with Tiara so close she really does feel like she might pass out, too. So before her heart can burst, she relents.

"Okay…"

Tiara beams.

"Then it's settled!"

"B-But-" Rosetta stammers. "Since I am older and a bit taller, maybe it will be easier for you if I'm on your back. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Hmm, I guess that would be the best way. Though it's a shame, I kinda wanted to carry you like a princess, Rose."

"E-Eh-?!"

"But piggyback it is!"

Tiara now shifts herself out of Rosetta's lap and gets into a crouch, showing her back. She smiles over her shoulder and gives an inviting nod.

Rosetta's heart jumps around like a bouncy ball in an enclosed space. But she really does feel she won't be able to get up on her own, and she trusts Tiara when she says she's fine.

Therefore, after inhaling a deep, long breath, Rosetta slowly folds her arms around her princess' neck. Tiara reaches back to hold her thighs, moving back a little until their bodies touch.

"You can lean against me, Rose," she offers. "In fact, you're gonna have to if we want this to work."

"R-Right…" Rosetta swallows again, but after mustering up a bit of courage, she slowly eases herself forward, pressing her chest against Tiara's back. "A-Are you sure this is all right-?"

"Yup!" Tiara leans forward a bit more, encouraging Rosetta to rest her full weight against her. "Ready?"

Rosetta responds with a tiny nod.

"But if something hurts, please-"

"It's fine, Rose. You're always taking care of me, but I've got you this time."

Rosetta feels her heart doing all sorts of things in her chest, so she simply ducks her head and hides her face in Tiara's hair. Tiara braces herself and slowly starts to get to her feet.

Rosetta is worried at first that she might be too heavy after all and that they'll have to call this off. But to her surprise, Tiara stands without a hitch in spite of her added weight. Tiara straightens up as much as she can before turning her head, though she can't see Rosetta's face.

"There! How's this, Rose? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Rosetta lifts her face from the locks of warm red hair to give her answer, but then finds her own face just inches away from Tiara's. She can feel her princess' soft breath on her lips. Rosetta quickly hides her face again, and her cheeks must turn the same color as her roommate's hair.

"Okay!" Tiara says. "Don't worry about a thing! I've got you!"

So Tiara turns back to the hallway before them and starts walking slowly.

Rosetta's mind is a blank screen, empty and still, as opposed to the beating in her chest. She wills her heart to quiet down, because she knows all too well that Tiara can feel it. And Rosetta knows that's only natural, given how close they are right now. But even so, when Tiara confirms it out loud, it turns her into even more of a mess.

"Rose?" Tiara says. "Your heart's beating so fast. Are you nervous?"

"E-Eh? I-"

"Don't worry! I know I used to be pretty weak and sickly, but I've gotten stronger now! I can handle this much! I won't drop you - I promise!"

"Ah… that isn't why…" But Rosetta figures she should leave it at that. Of coarse, the _real_ reason her heart is a mess right now isn't because she's nervous about Tiara dropping her - far from it. If anything, she's worried that her weight might be putting a strain on Tiara, even if the girl brushes it off.

But more than anything, Rosetta's heart is acting up because she has these feelings for her that she probably shouldn't have. After all, she was supposed to be Tiara's closest friend, someone who watches out for her. Going anything beyond that would only ruin what they have…

 _But she's right…_ Rosetta peeks up from Tiara's shoulder to glimpse her profile. Her eyes are determined and set ahead, and her arms supporting Rosetta's legs don't wobble at all. _She isn't the same bedridden girl she used to be. She's gotten much stronger._

Rosetta tightens her grip around Tiara just a little, more for a hug than anything else. She closes her eyes, enjoying the final few moments of being able to rely on Tiara completely before they reach their door. Tiara can't wave her hand to open it, so Rosetta does it instead.

As the two of them finally enter, Tiara heads straight for their beds. But she pauses as she reaches them.

"Uh… I don't think I can make it up the stairs like this… Can you walk, Rose?"

Slowly, she lowers herself down so Rose can slip off her back and sit on the edge of the bottom bunk. Tiara sits beside her, rubbing her back softly.

Rosetta tries to stand herself up, but her legs start to wobble and her knees buckle in just seconds. Tiara catches her and carefully eases her back onto the bed.

"I guess not," Rosetta sighs. "I'm not sure why it's still affecting me this much so long afterward. I must be losing my touch."

"It's all right!" Tiara smiles. "We can train more and practice together!" She grins and makes a determined fist. Rosetta can't resist smiling back.

"Right." She makes a fist too, and lightly bumps it with hers.

They chuckle for a moment before a yawn overcomes Tiara, and naturally Rosetta yawns right after.

"Guess that means it's time for bed," Tiara sighs.

"I'll take the couch, then."

"No way! You can stay here with me again, Rose!"

"A-Are you sure?" Rosetta turns pink once more. Though she's already slept in the same bunk as her a few times since they'd become roommates, she feels like she's just being greedy at this point.

But Tiara clearly doesn't mind one bit.

"Yeah! Totally sure! I like sleeping with you, Rose. Do you?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!" She blurts out her response all too quickly, and Tiara laughs.

"Then it's settled." She removes her tiara and puts it aside, then lies down first, pulling down the blankets and inviting Rosetta in.

Rosetta whistles to turn off the lights before slowly lying down beside her. Her head feels instantly better as soon as it's resting against the soft pillow, and even though her heart is still throbbing, she's a little less nervous about sharing Tiara's bed now than she had been before. Just a little, though.

Tiara opens her arms and smiles, and Rosetta has no hope or want to resist her. She wraps her arms around her, feeling Tiara squeeze her back in return. Rosetta relaxes, exhaling and letting her nervousness go with it as she pulls her princess close. Tiara snuggles up against her chest, burrowing into Rosetta's collar like a baby animal seeking warmth.

"You know, Rose…" she mumbles. "This is just too comfy… I might have to ask you to sleep down here every night…" She tapers off, already falling asleep.

Rosetta pets through the girl's hair gently, bushing her cheek against her head.

"That would be fine with me," she murmurs. "Goodnight, Tia."

"Night, Rose…"

Tiara cuddles up and hugs her tightly, letting the calming sound of Rosetta's heartbeat lull her to sleep. Rosetta can feel hers too, and she likes to believe their pulses are perfectly in-sync. She closes her eyes and gives Tiara one more little squeeze, and then dares to press a small kiss into her hair.

And once again, they curl up close tonight and sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Every chapter is just ended in bed cuddles... like all my other fics ever... what else is new...
> 
> They never explained why Rosetta was so drained after Lavie's spell wore off, so I wanted to address that since it was a spell to physically enhance her, that as soon as it wore off it probably physically drained her a lot.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a bit late with week 4's fic cuz I was busy all weekend and saw episode 4 late, but these two weren't in it much anyway. So this chapter is a bit short, just something I figured could've happened before they saw the orchestra concert. Tiara's perspective for a change!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lapis Relights.

Although it's proven to be a rather harrowing morning - what, with two of her fellow classmates nearly falling to their deaths off the side of a cliff in the forest just a little ways off campus - Tiara and the others had managed to avoid tragedy.

As the five of them walk back to school now in the breaking light of dawn, she's just so relieved that everyone made it out with only a few minor scratches here and there, herself included. And luckily, they don't run into any more Magical Monsters along the way.

When they make it back to campus, the three sisters thank both Tiara and Salsa for their help before retreating to the building, intent on showering off the dirt and grim of the woods. Tiara waves to Salsa, whose stomach is growling, so she hurries off to find her teammates to have breakfast together.

And only now when she's alone does Tiara remember her _own_ teammates. One in particular.

"Oh no… Rose is gonna be so mad at me…"

After all, Tiara had left in the early morning hours before the sun had even risen, and she'd left without waking Rosetta or even leaving a note to tell her where she was going.

"If I'm quick, maybe I can get back before she notices!"

She'd already put on her uniform, so slipping back into bed and pretending she'd just woken up won't work. She'll have to act as though she'd already gotten dressed and ready for the day, though she had forgotten to put on her namesake's headpiece.

Tiara hurries back into the building, running down the hallway as quickly as she dares, praying Rosetta is still asleep.

_If she finds out I snuck off to someplace dangerous, she'll have my head for sure…_

She runs all the way back to their shared room and unlocks the door with a wave of her hand over the crystal there. She opens it slowly and tiptoes inside, only to find the room empty.

"Huh?" Tiara climbs a few of the steps to Rosetta's bunk to find it unkempt and unmade, as if she'd thrown herself out in a fluster. "Oh man…" Rosetta had already woken up to find her gone, so now she was probably scouring the school for her. "I'm too late…"

Tiara wails softly to herself as she hurries back across the room. She needs to find Rosetta before her friend starts to panic and begins tearing the school apart in search of her.

She bursts out the door, wondering where she should look for her first, and decides to go to their other teammates' room to start. But before Tiara can even take a step in that direction, she hears frantic footsteps tearing around the corner, and a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Tia!"

Tiara turns just in time to see Rosetta skidding at the end of the hallway. She spots Tiara and gasps, putting her hands to her mouth for a second before dashing straight toward her.

"Tia!"

Tiara sighs in relief that they'd found each other so soon.

But she braces herself as she realizes Rosetta isn't slowing down.

"Rose-?" She takes a step back, but Rosetta doesn't stop until she all but crashes right into her, throwing both arms around Tiara full-force, almost hard enough to send them to the ground. With a yelp, Tiara scrambles to grab onto her, clinging to her back.

"R-Rose-?"

"Thank goodness!" Rosetta cries. "I was so worried, Tia!"

Tiara wheezes a little as Rosetta's embrace only tightens. But she smiles, glad they've found each other again so soon.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly. "I was just, uh… helping out Tsubaki-san and-"

"Tia!" Rosetta moves back from her sharply, holding onto her shoulders and giving Tiara a firm glare, half angry and half relieved. "What were you thinking? Going to the forest without telling a teacher! Without telling _me!_ "

"Aha… so you knew about that…"

Rosetta draws in a breath and nods.

"Yes. When I woke up and found you weren't in bed, I thought you might've left to shower or something. But then I couldn't find you anywhere and I started to worry. Not Lavie or any of the others knew where you were either, so I started looking for you. I only just saw Salsa in the cafeteria and she said you'd gone with her and Tsubaki-san into the forest this morning! She said Monsters attacked you! Tia-!"

"It's all right!" Tiara quickly takes both of Rosetta's hands and squeezes them now. "Rose, I promise everything's all right! Please don't-"

But it's too late. Rosetta has already started to hiccup softly, and tears are slipping down her cheeks. Tiara's heart twists.

"Rose! Don't cry! I'm fine, see?" She squeezes Rosetta's hands again, but her friend only cries harder now. Tiara sighs in defeat, stepping close to wrap an arm around her back. "Come on. Let's go sit down, okay?"

She opens their door once again and leads Rose inside, sitting down beside her on the couch. Rosetta whimpers and wipes her face several times, but the tears keep falling, and Tiara knows it's her own fault.

"Rose…" She moves close, wrapping Rosetta in her arms and pulling her as close as possible, giving her a good squeeze. She can feel Rosetta shaking, and her heart is pounding hard. Tiara folds her arms across her back and presses up to her. "Rose, I'm all right. I'm sorry I made you worry. I should've left a note or something, but it was kind of urgent and happened really fast… I had to help them."

Rosetta tucks her face into Tiara's shoulder, sniffling.

"You could've gotten hurt… Tia, you've never been very physically strong to begin with… What if-"

"Don't worry about 'what ifs,'" Tiara says. "Nothing bad happened. We took care of each other, Rose. All of us came back safely."

Rosetta shakes her head slowly and heaves a sigh, hugging Tiara tighter.

"I know… but… but if something had happened-"

"Rose." Tiara eases her back again, thumbing Rosetta's tears away as she smiles up into her eyes. She says nothing, just rests their foreheads together before giving her another hug. Rosetta finally goes limp, the tension draining from her body now as she lets out a long sigh.

"I'm glad you're all right…" she murmurs. "But Tia, please… at least let me come with you next time. If anything ever happened to you, I-"

"You're doing it again, Rose," Tiara chides her gently. "All that 'if' stuff. You're worrying too much."

"But how couldn't I?" Rosetta whimpers. "Tia, I've seen you so sick you nearly-" She can't say it. She just shakes her head.

Tiara hugs her again.

"I know. And I'm sorry, Rose. But I'm stronger now. Because of my sister and all the people and friends I've met here. But mostly it's because of _you_ , Rose."

"Because… of me…?"

"Yes!" Tiara pulls Rose halfway into her lap. "You've always been watching over me, Rose. Always. Without you, I wouldn't be half as strong as I am today. I'm sure of it. So just… try not to worry too much, all right? I don't want you to cry." Tiara strokes through her friend's hair gently. "I promise I'll try not to do anything reckless like that again, okay?"

It takes her another moment to compose herself, but eventually Rosetta sniffles away the last of her tears and gives a nod.

"All right, then. It's a promise." She sits back, reaching out to cup her palm to Tiara's cheek. Tiara hadn't even realized there was a scratch there until now when Rosetta starts to heal it for her. Rosetta's magic is so warm and soft. It makes her feel safe. She sighs, closing her eyes and leaning into Rosetta's touch.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Don't mention it."

Tiara gets to her feet first and helps Rosetta up before hugging her one more time. Rosetta gladly returns the embrace, sighing with relief.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Kinda…"

"All right. Then let's get to breakfast. But first…" Rosetta picks up the tiara from the table they use as a nightstand of sorts and carefully slips it into place on her head. Tiara smiles up at her.

"Thanks, Rose!"

"Don't mention it."

"Aha, I feel we just had this conversation."

The two girls giggle and take each other's hands before heading off to breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just something simple. I was totally expecting Rose to go with her into the forest or to just chide her for doing something dangerous when she got back. I'm just disappointed they didn't hug again this week like they did in the first 3 episodes. Hopefully next week!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be another small one... not much going on here since these two weren't in episode 5 that much. Just more fluff... oh well...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lapis Relights.

Chapter 5.

After a hectic yet interesting evening of magical boardgames with Lucifer and Angelica, Tiara, Rosetta, and their teammates head back to their lounge and get dressed and ready for bed.

That's when Lavie appears to tell them all she'd gotten her hands on the map somehow, and everyone excitedly agrees they should get to bed quickly in preparation to depart for the forest tomorrow. They say their goodnights before breaking up, with Lavie, Ashley, and Lynette heading to their own room, and Rosetta and Tiara to theirs.

As they make the short walk down the hallway, Tiara is humming in glee, excited about the adventure they'll be going on tomorrow in hopes of earning some points for the team.

"I wonder what sort of things we need to be researching? Hopefully Emilia-san and the other teams can help us out when we find them. What do you think, Rose?" She tilts her head back slightly to seek out her roommate, only to find Rosetta is trailing behind a bit, head bowing forward a little. Tiara pauses outside their door as she opens it. "Rose? Is something the matter?"

"Eh?" Rosetta perks up and shakes her head. "No, sorry! I think it's just that game of Lucifer's really took it out of me…"

"Oh yeah. You had to do a thousand push-ups, after all."

"Though I didn't even make it past three hundred…" Rosetta yawns and covers it with her palm, and afterward she can't seem to open her eyes up all the way. Tiara smiles warmly and walks over to collect her, putting an arm around her and guiding her slowly to the door. Rosetta makes a tired sound and follows slowly as they enter the room.

"Hee hee," Tiara chuckles. "Rose, you're back to normal now, but you still look like you did when you were ten years younger."

"Eh…? Oh, that's right…" Rosetta sighs as she follows Tiara over to her bottom bunk bed and sits with her. "I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing…"

"Not really. You just hugged me and said you loved me a lot."

"Eh-?!"

"Which isn't too different from what you normally do."

"I- wh…" Rosetta turns pink as she fumbles for words, but she knows Tiara isn't wrong. Tiara smiles slyly and watches her flounder for a minute before laughing again.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to tease you, Rose! I just think you're so cute! You really haven't changed much since back then."

Rosetta pouts a little bit, puffing her cheeks up even more cutely. Tiara laughs again.

"See? This is exactly what I mean! You haven't changed a bit, Rose!"

"Tia…"

"Don't worry, I mean it as a compliment!" Tiara wraps her arms around Rosetta in a big hug, and though Rosetta continues to pout for a second, she returns the contact immediately. She sighs, resting her chin on Tiara's shoulder without pulling away. Tiara doesn't either.

They're quiet for a moment now and sigh in unison as they mentally recount the peculiar events of the evening. After a moment, Tiara eases back to remove her headpiece, and Rosetta whistles to turn off the lights. She once again leaves her own top bunk vacant and instead settles in with Tiara, lying down together with her princess.

Tiara doesn't break their embrace all the while now, resting on her side as she cuddles up into Rosetta's chest. She hears her swallow a bit thickly, and her pulse jumps a bit. And now she can feel Rosetta's arms trembling a little bit around her. Curiously, Tiara eases back to peer up at her in the moonlight.

"Rose? Are you okay? Do your arms still hurt from all those push-ups?"

Rosetta shakes her head, hiding her face a little against the pillow.

"No… well, it isn't _just_ that…"

"Then what?" Tiara prompts. "Are you still embarrassed about the stuff you did when you got turned younger? Like I said, it was really cute and I didn't mind at all!"

She feels her roommate fidget a little. Rosetta flashes her a nervous look.

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course!" Tiara beams. "I was shocked, but really happy! Especially when you hugged me so much!" Her eyes soften now, but her smile remains. "I know when I was younger I couldn't really handle stuff like that. I know you never really got to hug me or be close to me because you were scared about hurting me since I was so weak. I always wanted to hug you too, Rose. So I'm glad we can do this sort of thing now!" She gives Rosetta a squeeze around her back and nuzzles into her neck enthusiastically. "I know you must've waited for so long to be able to do this sort of thing with me without having to worry about hurting me, right? So you deserve to do it as much as you'd like now!"

"Tia…" Rosetta swallows again. "If you give me permission for that… then I'd never let go of you," she admits.

"That's fine by me!" Tiara snuggles closer, squeezing Rosetta tighter and letting her knows it's all right to do the same.

Gradually, Rosetta hugs her back, until they're both snugly molded together.

Tiara loves the fact that they can be close like this now, without having to worry about her weak constitution. But thinking about how Rosetta must've always been holding herself back makes her feel a little sad. She sighs, and Rosetta must hear the guilt in it, because she pats Tiara's back softly.

"Tia? Are you okay?"

Tiara gives a tiny nod.

"Yeah. I just… I'm sorry. I wish I could've been born stronger, so that you didn't have to worry about me all the time. I'm sure taking care of me took a lot of time away from your childhood, Rose…"

"Eh-? Tia, don't say that!" Rosetta pushes her back a little, eyes wide. "You don't ever have to apologize for anything like that, Tia! It's not like you had any control over it!"

"I know…" Tiara looks away. "But-"

"But nothing!" Rose cries. "I don't mind if I spent a lot of time worrying about you, Tia. You always pulled through, and you ended up getting stronger and beating the sicknesses. If all those years as kids I spent worrying about you meant I could have you safe and healthy today, then I wouldn't trade them for the world!"

She pulls Tiara close again, wrapping her up in a full embrace. "I loved getting to be with you every day, Tia. Even if you were sick, I just wanted to be by your side. I _love_ you, Tia…"

And she surprises herself with how easily the words slip out, but she means them with every last piece of her soul.

Tiara whimpers softly against her collar.

"Rose… me, too. I love you, too…"

And Rosetta isn't sure if they're talking about the same kind of love, but she doesn't care. All she needs is for her princess to be safe and healthy.

Tiara herself isn't even certain which kind of love she has for Rosetta, but she just hopes it isn't one that will hurt her somehow. She waits nervously for a moment after her confession, but Rosetta only sighs and hugs her closer.

"I'm glad," Rosetta murmurs. "Tia, I don't ever want you to think I wasted time worrying about you, as a kid or now. You're the person I care about most in the world, so it's only natural I'd feel that way."

Tiara burrows into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah… you're right… I could never really express it much, but you're the person I care about most too, Rose. I'm really glad I could find you again here and be on your team and share a room with you." She folds her arms tighter around Rosetta's shoulders, feeling her quickened heartbeat against her chest. "I'm so glad I got to meet you all those years ago and be your friend, Rose."

Rosetta closes her eyes and exhales.

"That's my line, Tia."

A moment passes, and then both of them yawn at the same time.

"We should sleep," Tiara murmurs. "Tomorrow we're going into the forest."

"Right. And this time we're going together."

"And this time," Tiara continues. "It won't just be you looking out for me, Rose. I'll take care of you too, from now on. I promise."

She presses her lips softly against Rosetta's nightgown, in a way that probably doesn't let her know it's a kiss.

At the same time, Rosetta plants a kiss in Tiara's hair, in a way that probably just feels like a casual shifting of her head.

"It's a promise, then."

They savor this night together before their next adventure, which will surely only succeed in bringing them closer still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I loved baby!Rose, amazing idea T_T I wanted to write a little bit about that, and I hope we can see more of them when they were little together.
> 
> I hope they'll have a bigger part in the events of next week's episode with the haunted forest business! If not, I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands...
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since Rosetta and Tiara weren't together in this week's episode, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands! Doing an idea I've wanted to see since episode 1. One of my fav tropes ever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lapis Relights.

Chapter 6.

A lot had happened in the forest the day before, but when Rosetta wakes the next morning, she doesn't feel particularly tired. After they'd found Maryberry, recruited Garnet, and watched the performance Emilia's group had put on for them, everyone had returned to the academy.

It'd been a late night of explaining to the Chairperson how Rosetta and her team had taken over Lucifer's spot on the summons, and then there'd been the process of getting Garnet enrolled, and after then they'd all needed to shower, so no one had gone to bed until well after midnight.

But somehow, Rosetta wakes well-rested today, as if the success of their mission had provided her with only positive feelings and energy.

As she opens her eyes, she finds herself curled up beside Tiara as per usual, though her princess is still asleep. Rosetta admires her adorable, relaxed expression, stroking her fingers over the soft red bangs for a few moments as she listens to her deep breathing. A glance at the clock tells her it's about time to get ready for classes, so she prods Tiara gently.

"Tia. It's time to get up."

Tiara doesn't stir right away, but after another small shake from Rosetta, she moans softly. She sounds much more tired than Rosetta feels, so she decides to let Tiara sleep a few more minutes.

As Rosetta carefully climbs out of bed over her, Tiara curls up into the space where she'd been, as if unconsciously seeking out her warmth again. Rosetta pats her head softly before crossing the room to get changed. She lets Tiara sleep for about five more minutes before heading back to rouse her for good.

"Tia. We've got to get going."

Tiara moans again, now rolling back over toward the sound of her voice. Her eyelids twitch before blearily fluttering open.

"Rose…"

Rosetta smiles down at her.

"Good morning."

Tia returns a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

Rosetta helps her sit up as Tiara rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Did you get enough sleep last night? I know things were kind of hectic."

Tiara lifts her head and smiles again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, Rose?"

"I'm doing great!" she beams. "Hopefully it'll be decided that we can get some points after our expedition."

"Yeah, that would be nice!"

Tiara gets herself up out of bed, and Rosetta goes to her nightstand to pick up her hairbrush. But as she listens to Tiara getting ready behind her, she can't help but feel like something is off. Tiara keeps sighing and making tired sounds, to the point where Rosetta turns back to glance at her in concern.

"Tia?" She puts down her brush and goes back to her roommate just as Tiara is smoothing out her uniform. "Are you feeling all right? Do you want to take today off maybe?"

Tiara shakes her head.

"No way! I'm fine. I wanna welcome Garnet into the academy properly. Plus, we can maybe hunt down some more points in class today!"

"Right…" Rosetta tilts her head. _Maybe I'm imagining things…_

Tiara puts on her headpiece, and then the two of them share a smile before heading out the door together.

They meet up with Lavie, Ashley, and Lynette and freshen up in the restrooms, then make their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. And all the while, Rosetta can't help but feel something is a bit off with Tiara. She's still smiling and talking and laughing with everyone, but somehow she seems to be lacking her usual spritely spunk, just a bit. She eats her breakfast little by little as she chats with everyone, and Rosetta keeps an eye on her.

When Emilia, Alpha, Salsa, and their newest member Garnet enter the cafeteria, everyone who'd been on the forest expedition yesterday cheers and congratulates them, and they welcome the newest student. Garnet's eyes begin to sparkle as she bows in appreciation. Rosetta smiles.

"I'm glad she decided to enroll."

"Yes!" Tiara agrees. "She's a perfect addition to Emilia-san's team! I'm so happy for them!" By now, she's only finished about half of her food, whereas everyone else has cleaned their plates.

Rosetta blinks.

"Tia? Aren't you going to finish eating? Our first class is starting soon."

"Huh? Oh, nah, I'm not that hungry..." She grips her tray and stands up from her chair, quickly turning her face away. Rosetta narrows her eyes.

"Tia-?"

"I'm fine, Rose. I'm just…"

But she doesn't even get to finish speaking before her knees suddenly buckle. Rosetta's eyes widen in horror as she watches her roommate fall, as if struck by an arrow. The tray slips from Tiara's hands and clatters loudly to the ground as Tiara collapses, food and milk splattering all across the floor.

All of the cheerful vibes of the morning are shattered in a split second as everyone gasps. But Rosetta's voice is the only one to rise above it all.

" _Tia_ - _!_ "

She jumps out of her chair and immediately drops to her knees beside her princess, fretfully gathering Tiara into her lap with shaking hands. She gasps. Tiara's face is deeply flushed, nearly the same color as her hair. Sweat has sprung up across her forehead, and her skin is burning with fever.

Rosetta feels nauseous, like she really might be sick to her stomach. She hasn't seen such a terrible sight in so many years. Not since they were children.

She'd thought Tiara had gotten strong enough to fend off the sicknesses. She'd thought she was immune to them. But the proof is staring her in the face now.

"Tia!" Rosetta shrieks. "Tia!"

By now, everyone else has gotten up and started crowding around. Garnet throws her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Tiara-san?"

"What happened?" Emilia asks. "Did I somehow touch her without realizing…?"

"I don't think this was your doing, Ojou-sama," Alpha says.

"Was it something she ate?" Salsa frowns.

"Th-This is terrible!" Lynette cries. "I-I'll go tell a teacher!" She hurries off through the crowds in a split second, while Lavie and Ashley move in to take her spot.

"Tiara?" Lavie wails. "Is it cuz of our mission in the forest?"

"Possibly," Ashley mumbles. "It might've been too much all at once for her." She reaches out to touch Tiara's cheek and flinches, withdrawing instantly. "She's burning up."

Rosetta feels dizzy from the panic and guilt.

"Why didn't I notice…? Tia-" She starts getting choked up, and her chest tightens with worry. Tears start dripping down a second later.

"We should bring her to the infirmary," Ashely decides. Rosetta wipes her eyes and nods. But before either of them can begin picking her up, Tiara opens her eyes with a moan.

"Rose…"

"Tia!" Rosetta curls both arms around her and leans over her, cradling her face gently. "Tia… what-?"

"Rose…" she whimpers. "I don't need to go to the infirmary… please…"

Rosetta eases back, tears brimming over.

"What are you saying?! Of course you need to go-"

" _Please_ …"

Rosetta cuts off with a gasp when Tiara begs her. Her once vibrant sky-blue eyes are now misted over with nervousness and pain.

Rosetta swallows thickly. She understands. Most of her life, Tiara's been fussed over by doctors and nurses. She'd never liked them. She'd only ever seemed to relax when those people were gone, and only Rosetta and Eliza were with her.

"But-" Rosetta sniffles, shaking her head. "Tia-"

"I'm fine, Rose…" she murmurs. "I think I just need to sleep. That's all…"

Now, Tiara's eyes clear up just a little, and everyone else in the world but the two of them seem to fade away for an instant. Rosetta can see the honesty in her gaze. She trusts that Tiara has been sick enough times in her life to know when she needs medical attention, and when she just needs to rest.

So even though her heart is pounding in fright, Rosetta exhales slowly and dips her head.

"All right. But if-"

"If it gets worse," Tiara agrees. "Then you can call the nurse."

Rosetta sniffs. "Okay."

With their agreement made, Tiara seems like she can't keep her eyes open a second longer, and they fall shut.

A fresh pang of worry shoots through Rosetta's chest and stings her heart directly. Now, the rest of the world comes back, and she's aware of all her friends around her, still in a panic. Rosetta finds her voice, hoarse as it is.

"I'll take her back to our room for now," she says. "If her condition doesn't improve in an hour, I'll call the nurse." She looks to Lavie. "Can you tell the teachers we'll be skipping today?"

"Sure," Lavie agrees.

"Thanks." Rosetta gathers Tiara into her arms, but when she tries to stand, her legs are still far too wobbly, so she doesn't get more than an inch off the ground. Ashley moves in and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got her. Don't push yourself."

Rosetta wipes her eyes again and nods. She helps position Tiara on Ashley's back, and once she's secured in place, Ashley gets to her feet. Lavie helps Rosetta up, and by now all of their worried friends have stepped back to give them some space.

"We'll be fine," Rosetta reassures them. "Don't worry. I've known Tia since we were kids. I'll take care of her."

Everyone shares nervous looks around at one another.

"Okay."

"Call for us if you need anything."

Rosetta dips her head, then follows Ashely out of the cafeteria. She puts a hand on Tiara's back to keep her in place and prevent her from slipping off. And even from just that small gesture, she can feel an unnatural heat wafting from underneath her clothes.

Ashley grimaces as they walk down the hallway.

"Her heart's pounding… Was it always this bad, even when she was younger?"

Rosetta looks down at the floor.

"Yes. Whenever she got sick, it was never just a simple cold. It was always horrible. Sometimes she couldn't get out of bed for days…" Her vision starts to blur with tears again. "I was always so scared… It'd put such a terrible strain on her… a few times they thought she might-"

She can't say it. She doesn't even want to think about it.

Ashley steps a bit closer to her, nudging her lightly with her elbow.

"She'll be all right, Rosetta. She's much stronger now than she was back then, right? And you have an entire academy of skilled witches here to help you out this time. Let her sleep, give her plenty of water, and she should be fine."

Rosetta draws in a deep breath.

"Yeah. You're right."

When they reach the room, Rosetta opens the door and follows Ashley inside. She helps slip Tiara off her back, removing her shoes before lying her down in her bed. Her face is still a deep shade of pink, and her breathing is shallow and quick.

Rosetta gently combs away her bangs clinging to her forehead and removes the tiara. She then rests her hand over her princess' chest and murmurs a cooling spell. Within seconds, a gentle flow of magic trickles from her fingers and spreads through Tiara's body. She shivers a little, but after a few seconds her breathing becomes less ragged and more even. Rosetta smiles a tiny bit, and Ashley gives her a pat on the back.

"See? She'll be fine. Especially if she's got you to look after her." Ashley heads for the door, ushering Rosetta with her a few steps. "But listen," she says sternly. "Don't push yourself, Rosetta. If she gets worse, don't try to handle it all on your own. Call for help; either us or the nurse, all right? Remember we're a team. We'll take care of each other."

Rosetta has stopped crying by now. Ashley's words move her heart and make her feel warm.

"I will. Thanks, Ashley. And tell Lavie and Lynette too."

"Of course." Ashley pulls her in for a brief hug, as if sensing she might need one. "We'll come by to check on you guys at lunch, and I'll take notes for you. Don't worry."

Rosetta gives her an appreciative squeeze.

"Okay."

They part, and Ashley takes her leave, closing the door behind her.

Rosetta turns and quickly goes to the cabinet where she and Tiara keep a few snacks, but what she pulls out is a bottle of water. She returns to Tiara's bedside and sits on the edge of the mattress, looking her over. In spite of the cooling spell she'd just cast, Tiara is already panting for breath again.

Rosetta pulls her handkerchief from her skirt pocket and wets it, then gently wipes it across Tiara's forehead and down both sides of her neck. Tiara is breathing heavily out of her mouth, and little whimpers keep tumbling up her throat. Rosetta's heart clenches at the sight of her, and the flashbacks to their younger years come flooding back.

_No. She's stronger now. Just like she kept saying. She'll be fine._

Rosetta straightens up and continues clearing the sweat away until she's satisfied. She puts the water aside for the time being, then lays her hand on Tiara's chest again. She can feel her heart pounding just from that small touch alone, and more heat stirs beneath her uniform.

Rosetta casts another cooling spell on her, just a light one that's enough to combat the heat. Again, Tiara sighs and her breath comes more easily for a few moments. But then the fever returns and the process begins again.

"Oh, Tia…" Rosetta tries to stay strong, but a few more tears end up coming free.

She cools her down again and again, and continues wiping her skin clean of sweat. In between doing these things, she alternates between holding Tiara's hand or rubbing her stomach softly. This goes on for about an hour, and Rosetta doesn't say a word all the while.

_I wish Eliza-sama were here… she'd know what to do…_

Her thoughts cut off when Tiara shivers suddenly and makes a moaning sound. Her brow furrows as if in pain, and Rosetta tenses.

"Tia-?" She holds her hand and cradles her cheek, thumbing away a drop of sweat. Tiara's eyes tremble and flutter open slowly, revealing misty pools of blue. Rosetta feels both relief and anxiety swirl through her veins. "Tia… A-Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you dizzy? Are you going to be sick-?"

"Rose." Tiara says her name so softly, so reassuringly it makes the tears jump into Rosetta's eyes all over again. Tiara smiles up at her, and though it's weak, it also very honest. "Rose, I'm okay. I feel a lot better already. Really."

Rosetta is already crying again, and she has to use her handkerchief for herself now.

"Thank goodness you're okay…"

"Rose…" Tiara sits herself up slowly as Rosetta begins to hiccup. She reaches out and wraps her up in a soft hug. "I'm sorry for making you worry… I didn't realize I was sick until the last second…"

Rosetta returns the hug right away, but makes sure not to squeeze her too tightly.

"It's okay… as long as you're all right, Tia, nothing else matters…" She dares to hug her a little bit tighter, and Tiara does the same.

Rosetta sighs, resting her chin on her roommate's shoulder and sniffling. She can feel Tiara's weight is a bit limp against her chest, and she seems a little unsteady to be sitting up like this. And when she presses closer, she can feel Tiara's heartbeat still thumping quickly, not as badly as before, but still definitely too hard to be healthy. Rosetta runs her hands up and down her back soothingly, and she doesn't miss it when Tiara starts panting lightly again.

"Tia…"

"Rose…" she gasps. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I just want you to get better." Rosetta bites her lip a bit. "I think your fever's gone down a little, but you still feel really warm… Do the cooling spells work? Do you feel any better?"

"Yes!" Tia says in earnest, giving her shoulders another squeeze. "It feels very nice, Rose. Actually… if you could do it again…"

"Of course." Rosetta moves her hands, positioning one in between Tiara's shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back. She murmurs her spell and lets the flow of magic emit from her fingertips. She feels Tiara breathe as soon as the spell touches her, and she makes a sound of relief.

Rosetta is glad she can help her even a little bit, but she's still adamant about bringing her to the nurse if her condition doesn't show signs of improving soon.

After a moment, they ease back from their embrace. Rosetta tucks a stray lock of hair from her princess' face, then offers her the water bottle.

"You need to drink something. You've been sweating a lot."

Tiara nods and accepts the bottle. She drinks slowly, and Rosetta rubs her back for her all the while as she drains half the water. Tiara gives her a triumphant little smile, and Rosetta reflects it.

When she's finished, Rosetta lies her back down again. She rests her hand on Tiara's chest once more and casts another small cooling spell. Tiara sighs, shivering just a little, but her brow isn't so tight-knit anymore.

"Thanks, Rose…"

"Don't mention it."

Rosetta cards through her hair for a moment as Tiara closes her eyes again. She decides she'll let her sleep a while longer, then call for the nurse if she isn't better by lunchtime.

She checks Tiara's pulse in her wrist, then feels her collar, glad to find her heart isn't pounding so harshly anymore. She's still breathing a bit roughly, but it's not as bad as before.

"Thank goodness…"

Rosetta holds Tiara's hand for a moment, tracing her thumbs over the girl's knuckles. She'd thought Tiara was asleep again, but now her princess mumbles something.

"Rose…"

"Are you all right?" Rosetta strokes through her hair a bit. Tiara doesn't open her eyes as she replies.

"Yeah… I just wanted to say thank you…"

Rosetta's heart flutters.

"You don't have to. Just rest, Tia."

"Mm…" Tiara sighs a little, and Rosetta continues caressing her face. Without really thinking, she begins to sing a familiar song.

"Oh guiding light, please shine upon us. Please shine upon us…"

The same song Tiara had sung on her first night here at the academy. The song Eliza would always sing for her whenever she was sick as a child.

Rosetta doesn't think she's half as good a singer as Eliza is. But as she goes through the verses, Tiara visibly relaxes, and she's deeply asleep within seconds.

Rosetta finishes the song and smiles fondly down at her. She cleans her up a few more times, relieved to feel her skin isn't radiating heat anymore. She doesn't feel she needs to cast any more cooling spells either, and when she rests her hand on Tiara's chest, Rosetta is glad to feel her pulse has settled into a slower pace.

She glances at the clock to see there's an hour until lunch. Rosetta repeats the song and watches over her princess for thirty more minutes, but she still doesn't feel the need to cast any more spells on her. Tiara's temperature drops back to just about normal, and she's no longer sweating.

So Rosetta removes her shoes and lies down beside her, pulling Tiara close into a warm, loving embrace. She just holds her for a long time, trying to push away the awful memories of her past illnesses.

_She's stronger. She's so much stronger now. She's going to be all right._

Rosetta closes her eyes and curls up around her, and even though Tiara is fast asleep, she still ends up hugging her in return and cuddling close.

Rosetta stays with her, letting Tiara's steadier heartbeat reassure her own, and listening to the deeper, more comfortable pattern of her breathing. Reassured that her princess is going to be just fine, Rosetta finally allows herself to fall asleep beside her.

When lunch break comes, all of their friends and teammates stop by to check on them, but after seeing the two girls nestled together and very clearly fine, they leave them be.

The two of them wake around suppertime, and Tiara is completely better. She gives Rosetta the biggest, longest hug, and Rosetta returns it with fervor.

So long as her princess is all right, she'll never need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I reeeally wanna see Tia getting sick again in present time and how Rose would react. Or vice-versa... which may be my next chapter depending on if they get more scenes together next week or not.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Gosh I have no excuse. They're just so good together. And if you really think Rosetta only thinks of her as a friend, I'm not going to say you're mistaken but like... oh man.
> 
> Not much for my first fic, but I wanted to keep it all mostly tame and in relation to canon, since at this point we have so little information to go off.
> 
> I wanted to mention not only Tiara's red ribbon but her hair also being red. String of fate and all that. I don't know, I think it'd be nice if she and Rosetta could be bound together somehow.
> 
> I'll more likely than not be writing more for them in the future if the show keeps being this good. After all, these two are gonna have their own room... My gosh...
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
